Creating Queen Sarah
by Imadokichild
Summary: This is as if Sarah hadn't won. She makes a trade she doesn't want to but knows she must herself for Toby. Jareth hasnt made her marry him ... just yet. Enjoy as it is my first fan fiction


**Creating Queen Sarah**

**By: IMADOKICHILD**

I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters. I do own Joshua, Mother, Mara-Lauren, Tora, Tori and the others that I will add to my credits list as they actually appear

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so be nice? I'm trying to keep the characters in their frames but I'll probably fail … Be nice? To me anyway… R&R please … Reviews make me write better …

FYI: Italics are either thoughts or emphasis … as they could be anything else you've seen coding bold and italics- anyway here's my fanfic:

Sarah was thinking hard, she finally remembered the words, looking into Jareth's eyes she said slowly, "You have no power over me. You have no power over me!" Her mind's eye saw the last scene in the book, clock chiming, the walls falling, the horrible Goblin King with them, his cape falling into the nothingness, but she soon snapped back to reality. The walls were still in place, and Jareth, was smirking. She cursed under her breath, confused, trying not to give her thoughts away.

"Did you really think it was that easy?" He turned his head in his sly fox-like way, "I am not the Goblin King for nothing you know." He paused, "You have a new choice, Toby can go home to your father and stepmother. _If_ you agree to stay he-"

"It's not fair!" Sarah pouted, realizing again she had said the one thing she thought annoyed the goblin king the most, other than of course challenging him directly. She sighed, Toby had disappeared again. _Darn you Toby! It was as if he was trying to make her life miserable!_ She knew she loved the king but by the standards she had made of celebrities loving each other – marry for the publicity, divorce when your name wasn't in the paper anymore, unless there really _was_ something else in the picture and then in that case the marriage would last for about fifteen years instead of two, but she was sure there wasn't anything more than a childish dream.

"Sarah. I am giving you a third and final choice. Your time is out and Toby is not in your arms. Your choice remains for two minutes. Toby can go home, if you stay here." A crystal formed in his hand, mockingly dropping to the floor, as the room melted into a bedroom, a window looking out onto a balcony far below, holding Toby in its hand-like curves. "Call out your choice, or you will both stay here. You can save him Sarah. You can save Toby." Jareth was grinning as he faded into the background a clock replaced his dissolving image, ticking annoyingly at Sarah, screaming at her to choose.

There was forty-five seconds remaining on the clock, teasing her, bracing itself for her failure, but then she spoke, loudly and clearly as if it would anger the king in spite of what she thought were his hopes, "Fine, I'll stay just let Toby go _home!_" Sarah sunk to the floor, exhausted, tears flooding her vision. She sighed again, instantly wishing she had made Toby stay _with_ her. She would at least have had him for company in the terrible maze. But no, she had sent him home, doomed, she was sure to a fate great distain was called for but then he was not the stepdaughter, he was the son. She was left alone. _Jareth hadn't even let her say goodbye!_ Fury feed her body as she punched the walls, tore the bed to pieces and screamed in her rage. But it did not last long. Sarah fell into a deep slumber, only to be awoken by the sun illuminating her room with the faint glow of day. Jumping up, the memory hit her – hard. She sunk back to the floor, hands over her face, a migraine cheering for the opportunity it hadn't had in months. _It's not fair__! I agreed to stay here, why __am I__ trapped in this room!_

"Sarah. Sarah…" His haunting voice whispered, echoing in the room her defeat triumphantly trapping her in. As if reading her thoughts Jareth's voice said irritably, "The door is unlocked, Sarah." He chuckled to himself as the young girl foolishly jumped up and ran to the door, flinging it open, to see him leaning against the wall opposite her, stone mask pasted on his face, trying not to laugh. The door slammed in his face. Conjuring another crystal he transported himself to his room to think.

Jareth began throwing crystals at the wall; it was an old habit of his while waiting for the next selfish person to go through thirteen hours of screaming, crying, great confusion or a painstakingly annoying combination. Stopping a crystal in midair had become an art for Jareth; as yet another child appeared on his bed. His twisted mind formed another way to torture Sarah, he sent the confused infant to her room. Hearing her shriek he went for breakfast.

Coffee spluttered in every direction as Sarah came bounding down the stairs wearing a silky sky blue gown that had once belonged to his mother. She was gorgeous he admitted but there was something wrong. _Where was the fury__ and sorrow__ in her beautiful eyes? _He waved his hand in her direction, willing her to freeze and she did with a look of confusion as her body refused to move despite her best attempts to make it do so. He magically cleaned the spilled drink and rid his outfit of any possible stains. Returning to the situation he had created, he waved Sarah into a knee-length brown skirt and sleeve-less white shirt, placing the dress neatly back into the closet and adding a magical barrier to it for security. He was exhausted and yet there was a child he had to take care of before three meetings, the pile of paperwork he had been putting off and then his final task would be to deal with Sarah. _Sarah! _He had forgotten her frozen on the stairs. He sent her to her room, leaving her to believe she had fallen asleep once more.

Finding the child, now tagged Joshua was simple. The Goblin nurse, or "Mother" as she was known in the castle, had taken "Josh" to the play area next to the library. Jareth went to offer dreams to the sibling that had wished Joshua away and returned to pass on to Mother that the child needed to be placed in a home willing to take a human. Tears formed in Mother's eyes, as they always did when she had to place a child into another home or orphanage. Jareth could have sworn Mother was a human at heart. The Goblin King turned from the crying nurse and appeared at his place in the first meeting of the afternoon, late and quiet annoyed at the glares he was receiving from the counsel.


End file.
